


"Тактика", ты и дом

by Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Constantinople, Crossover, Crusades, M/M, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Двум смертям не бывать (неправда), а одной не миновать (правда, и не одной).
Relationships: Emre Can/Loris Karius
Kudos: 2





	"Тактика", ты и дом

Благословенен будь тот блаженный идиот, что решил вверить Крестовый поход в руки венецианцев.  
Лорис провел в Венеции семнадцать недель, и ему до смерти надело дешевое вино, чуть менее дешевые шлюхи и уж совсем несуразно дорогая комната – такая же мерзкая и вшивая, как вино и шлюхи.  
Одним словом, Лорис был готов к этому крестовому походу как никто другой. Ему было все равно, куда плыть: в Иерусалим, в Задар, в Византию или напрямую в райские кущи. Лишь бы платили.  
А Константинополь был богат – так о нем, во всяком случае, говорили. И богатства византийских храмов интересовали будущего крестоносца куда больше, чем освобождение Гроба Господня. Ведь оно как? Гроб гробом, а золото – золотом.  
В апреле Константинополь пал. По улицам города хлынули, растекаясь во все стороны, пехотинцы, наемники, божьи воины.  
Как после смерти Христа на Земле наступила тьма, как в последнюю неделю Великого поста одну за другой гасят тринадцать свечей… Так и в тринадцатый день апреля Новый Рим захлебнулся в крови.  
Кто-то поджег Императорскую библиотеку. После того, конечно, как все самое ценное из нее уже вынесли. Лорис же стоял, держа в руках первый список «Тактики Льва» в тяжелой золоченой обложке. Лорис не собирался читать книгу – он собирался ее продать.  
А пока он стоял и завороженно наблюдал за тем, как из узких окон библиотеки вырываются клубы черного дыма. Пахло гарью, пахло нагретым деревом, пахло мясом. Воздух вокруг библиотеки дрожал.  
В этот день Лориса убили, раскроив ему череп.  
И не было обещанного Папой Рая, и не воспели ангелы божьи.  
Умирать было нестрашно, но, когда Лорис открыл глаза, Ад поразительно напоминал ему горящий Константинополь. Как будто теперь он вечно был обязан блуждать по разрушенному освободителями Гроба Господня Новому Риму. Брести, спотыкаясь о вывороченные из мостовой камни, перешагивая через обезображенные тела братьев-христиан, заглядывая в ожесточенные, обезображенные войной лица людей.  
Лорис не сразу понял, что не умер.  
Когда Лорис ощупал свой затылок, никакой раны и разбитых костей черепа он не обнаружил. Только, чтобы промыть волосы от запекшейся крови, пришлось спуститься к Босфору. В голове было пусто и гулко.  
Он не умер, решил Лорис, просто потерял сознание. Потому что на все воля Божья, даже у таких людей, как он.  
Он заметил только свою вторую смерть. Во многом благодаря тому, кто его убил.  
Ну и, если уж говорить честно, то хруст грудной клетки и влажный блеск собственных кишок на византийском солнце не оставили ему никаких сомнений. Умирать с мыслью о том, что и сарацин тоже умер, обретя второй рот, было даже приятно. Обидно было только, что убил Лориса какой-то смотритель библиотеки. И уже во второй раз.

– Это что-то нездоровое, ты знаешь? – спросил Лорис.  
Он сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги и смотрел то ли оскорбленно, то ли возмущенно.  
– Ну что опять? – недовольно буркнул Эмре.  
Он только что переложил книги со стола на полку, потому что так они раздражали Лориса меньше. Но тоже раздражали.  
С годами, со столетиями, с развитием книжной печати любовь Эмре к книгам мутировала из практической в декоративную. У них обоих было все время мира (ну, или еще пара тысяч лет как минимум), чтобы прочитать все на свете изданные книги – но просто не хотелось. Все самое интересное и важное происходило за пределами книжных страниц и пыльных библиотек.  
И особенно пыльных полок, занимающих всю восточную стену их квартиры во Франкфурте.  
Ладно, не пыльных. Эмре сам их протирал, когда вспоминал (а вспоминал он о них в основном тогда, когда ставил на полку свежекупленную книгу) – такая у них была договоренность.  
И центральное место его библиотеки занимала книга «Тактика Льва», та самая, в первом списке. Из-за которой когда-то Эмре Лориса и убил.  
Ни один из них так ни разу ее не прочел. И не продал. Книга стала каким-то символом, что ли. Знаком их встречи. Покореженная, залитая кровью, с рассыпавшимся переплетом, спасенная от огня из корыстных побуждений – она напоминала им о том, что и они могли бы так же бесславно рассыпаться прахом еще восемь сотен лет назад.  
Но с ними этого не случилось.  
– О чем задумался? – спросил Эмре над самым ухом Лориса.  
Лорис вздрогнул.  
– О том, что ты убил меня из-за книги. И до сих пор любишь эту книжку больше, чем меня!  
– Правда? – Эмре заулыбался. – А ты меня убил просто так.  
– Не просто так, – немедленно оскорбился Лорис, цепляя Джана за передний карман джинсов и подтягивая к себе. – Мне за это вообще-то заплатили.  
Кресло, в котором сидел Лорис, было широким и удобным. Как раз таким, чтобы в нем поместились два человека. Не то что они выбирали такое специально – так просто получилось.  
Эмре удобно устроился на коленях Лориса. Над головой Лориса ярко светила люстра, подсвечивая его светлые волосы мягким нимбом. Эмре довольно щурился и на свет, и на этот нимб, и на Лориса.  
– Так что ты там про книгу говорил?  
– Ничего, – ответил Лорис, удобно устраивая руки на пояснице Эмре – там, где заканчивалась голая кожа и начинался ремень его джинсов.  
Потому что дома можно носить одни джинсы – и больше ничего.  
Потому что дома можно все.  
– Ну вот и не оскорбляй «Тактику», она этого не заслужила.  
Лорис закатил глаза, но не сдержался – фыркнул. Его руки уже ползли в правильном направлении, под ремень и дальше, туда, где кожа Эмре была гладкой и горячей. Еще более гладкой и горячей, чем обычно.  
– Все бы тебе твоя «Тактика».  
– Не только.  
Эмре легко провел ладонью по его шее, запустил пальцы в хвостик на затылке, растрепал его. Лорис даже немного отвлекся от их совершенно бессмысленной беседы.  
– Что?  
– Не только «Тактика». Еще ты.  
Лорис закрыл глаза и мысленно добавил: «Тактика», ты и дом.


End file.
